Mañana
by Takane Enomoto
Summary: "¡nos volveremos a encontrar mañana, es una promesa!" pero, en un mundo que esta por acabarse no existe el mañana ¿o si? - One-Shot HaruTaka (HarukaxTakane) mal summary lo se uwu


**Disclaimer: "**Kagerou Project/Days" no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes uwu (aunque me gustaría) esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

_**Mañana~**_

Debo decírselo, Dios, por favor, ¡haz que llegue, de alguna manera! – pensó la chica mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquel lugar, el dolor de sus piernas no le importaba, la voz que salía de sus auriculares solo la ponía más nerviosa, trataba de no mirar a ningún lugar, por todos lados solo veía destrucción y desesperación, sabía que no tenía tiempo para voltearse, además, eso no importaba ahora, lo único que le importaba era llegar ahí, como fuera, pero llegar, y decírselo, era todo lo que tenía en mente, podía ver al fin aquella colina, ya quedaba poco

* * *

_~ Ene-chan esta con los audífonos desconectados – observo el chico sonriente, la chica de cabello negro se sobresaltó y sonrojo a mas no poder, trato de disimularlo pero el hecho ya había sido descubierto_

_Tsk… ¡a-acaba de pasar! ¡No me di cuenta! – le grito Takane enfadada_

_Eso no es cierto, me di cuenta hace ya bastante rato – le respondió Haruka mientras seguía con aquella dulce sonrisa despreocupada_

_Tsk… ¡t-tu! – grito la chica mientras le tiraba las mejillas a Haruka, este siguió sonriendo a pesar de eso_

_¡Ene-chan eso duele! – le dijo pero sin embargo no hacía nada para que esta se detuviera_

_"¿Por qué eres tan despreocupado? ¿Es que acaso nada te importa?" – pensó la chica con algo de pesar mientras seguía jalando las mejillas de su amigo~_

* * *

abrió los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, todo estaba obscuro, trato de mirar su mano, pero ni siquiera eso era capaz de distinguir, cuando trato de moverse no pudo, estaba atada  
"¿¡donde rayos estoy!?" – se preguntó asustada, trato de gritar pero la voz no le salía, estaba asustada y desesperada, al fin sus ojos se había empezado a acostumbrar a la obscuridad, miro a su alrededor al parecer no estaba sola, podía distinguir la silueta de alguien mas muy cerca de ella, pero no lo suficiente para tocarlo, no sabía quién era, aquella persona podía ser incluso su captor, cuando estaba dispuesta a hablar escucho

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

ella conocía esa voz, se le hacía más que familiar, era imposible no reconocerla

¡Haruka! – logro gritar con fuerza

¡Ene-chan! – Respondió el chico con la voz quebrada – ¡qué alegría que seas tú!

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto la chica desesperada, sabía que debía preguntar eso, pero ¿y el fin del mundo? Quizá disponía solo de unos minutos, incluso menos, segundos, tenía que decírselo

No lo sé, acabo de despertar, solo sé que el mundo se iba a terminar… ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a aquí, y no tengo idea de que pueda pasar con nosotros – dijo el chico algo asustado, parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas

Haruka… - dijo Ene nerviosa, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su voz también se había quebrado

¿si, Ene-chan? – pregunto el chico, esta vez tranquilo, quizá tratando de calmar a Takane, la chica callo un par de segundos, era ahora o nunca, se armó de valor

Haruka, te amo – dijo Takane tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila, más bien que sonara real, decidida; a pesar de la situación en la que estaban sus mejillas se sonrojaron

Yo también te amo Ene-chan- respondió Haruka feliz, Takane se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta- no sé qué pasara con nosotros ahora, ni si el mundo se acabara o no, pero te prometo, que pase lo que pase, mañana nos encontraremos… - dijo el chico entre lágrimas  
Haruka…

¡Es una promesa Ene-chan! – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Takane también sonrió, pero aquella felicidad no podía durar para siempre, de pronto escucharon ruido, todo se tornó obscuro, sintió como unas manos la tocaban y la alejaban del lugar

¡Haruka! – grito la chica mientras extendía su mano

¡Ene! – grito el chico con desesperación mientras extendía también su mano tratando de alcanzarla, tuvo exito, tomo la mano de la chica con fuerza, esta hizo lo mismo, pero la fuerza con la que jalaban a Takane era aun mayor

Te amo Haruka – le dijo la chica tranquila a pesar de que estaba llorando con desesperación

¡Te amo Ene-chan! – le grito Haruka con fuerza, lenta y forzosamente sus manos se soltaron, ya no había nada que hacer

* * *

_~ "¿Por qué?" – se preguntaba la chica de cabello negro que estaba recostada sobre la mesa, observando por la ventana con la mirada perdida_

_¿En qué piensas Ene-chan? – le pregunto el chico de cabello castaño, el cual apareció a su lado de la nada_

_¡Uwaaa! – grito Takane sobresaltada, giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba el chico, gracias a esto sus rostros había quedado demasiado cerca, el chico que no se esperaba esta reacción se sorprendió también, ambos se miraron un par de segundos y se sonrojaron para luego separarse y mirar al lado contrario_

"_¡E-estaba demasiado cerca! ¡u-un poco más y nos hubiéramos…!" pensaba la chica nerviosa, puso sus manos sobre su cara, estaba ardiendo_

"_Los labios de Ene-chan estaban muy cerca…" – Pensó Haruka algo nervioso, comenzó a reír, Takane lo miro con cara de pocos amigos_

_¿De que se supone que te ríes? – le pregunto la chica de cabello negro enfadada pero también nerviosa_

_De nada~ hehe – le dijo el chico con una sonrisa, la chica se levantó del asiento y se acercó a él, comenzó a jalarle las mejillas_

_¿¡T-Te ríes de mi verdad!? – le pregunto enojada_

_¡hahaha, si! Es que Ene-chan se ve muy linda sonrojada, por cierto Ene-chan, no sé si te lo había dicho pero esto duele – contesto el chico con aquella típica sonrisa, Takane no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, la había llamado linda, dejo de jalarle las mejillas y se alejó un poco, la chica de cabello negro no podría haber estado más sonrojada y nerviosa Haruka la miro divertido_

"_De verdad se ve muy linda así, me pregunto si seré yo el que la pone así… eso sería genial, pero no creo que sea posible" – pensó el chico, que, a pesar de tener aquel pensamiento poco alentador, seguía sonriéndole a su amiga, la chica lo miro, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, el cielo era de un lindo color anaranjado_

"_Quisiera que…" – pensó Takane  
"Estos días…" – pensó Haruka  
"Duraran por siempre" ~_

* * *

¿Qué sucedió aquí? – pregunto Shintaro mientras frenaba en seco al ver aquel lugar inundado en sangre, una ambulancia se estaba llevando el cuerpo destrozado de una chica de cabello negro y un chico pequeño y otro más alto y de cabello blanco subían a ella

Konoha… - dijo Ene mirando fijamente al chico de cabello blanco

Ene, ¿ocurre algo? – le pregunto el chico de cabello negro

ella lo recordaba, aquella vez en el laboratorio, su cuerpo inerte, y el cuerpo de Konoha en aquel tanque…

Maestro… ¡debemos seguir esa ambulancia! – dijo desesperada la chica de cabello azul mientras veía como el vehículo se ponía en marcha – "Konoha, el mañana ha llegado al fin"

* * *

nas~ bueno, si bien no es el primer fic que escribo de kagepro quise subir este primero uwu no planeo hacerle continuación o quien sabe~? x3 (la verdad ahora que lo lei de nuevo me dieron ganas de seguir =n=) bueno~ no tengo mucho que decir ;n; simplemente espero que les guste y que me dejen un review que son mi motivacion~ Ene off~ uwu


End file.
